Recently, inkjet printers have been developed which use printheads manufactured by micro electro mechanical systems (MEMS) techniques. Such printheads have arrays of microscopic ink ejector nozzles formed in a silicon chip using MEMS manufacturing techniques.
Printheads of this type are well suited for use in pagewidth printers. Pagewidth printers have stationary printheads that extend the width of the page to increase printing speeds. Pagewidth printers are able to print more quickly than conventional printers because the printhead does not traverse back and forth across the page.
To reduce production and operating costs, the printheads are made up of separate printhead modules mounted adjacent each other on a support beam in the printer. To ensure that there are no gaps or overlaps in the printing, it is necessary to accurately align the modules after they have been mounted to the support beam. Once aligned, the printing from each module precisely abuts the printing from adjacent modules.
Unfortunately, the alignment of the printhead modules at ambient temperature will change when the support beam expands as it heats up to the operating temperature of the printer. Furthermore, if the printhead modules are accurately aligned when the support beam is at the equilibrium operating temperature of the printer, then unacceptable misalignments in the printing may occur before the beam reaches the operating temperature. Even if the printhead is not modularized thereby making the alignment problem irrelevant, the support beam and printhead may bow and distort the printing because of the different thermal expansion characteristics.